gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RainingPain17
Please leave a message here if you have questions. Please refrain from not signing your messages. Please title your messages with proper title. And please be civil. RE: wow Thanks mate. I appreciate that :) Tom Talk 22:11, January 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Tip Thanks, that sounds like a good idea. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:36, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Trivia I agree with you regarding long Trivia posts, but I think instead of deleting them outright it would be better if they were integrated into the article if possible. For example, the features about health restoration and peyote plants would be better placed in the features section. SJWalker (talk) 18:38, January 21, 2015 (UTC) *I completely agreee with that, i can understand how you remove them, but surely we could combine it into the description, features or other interesting parts of the article. Or another way is to murge them into other relating trivia facts, mentioning it isnt harful, espcially when you are shortening and making the page simple. (talk) 18:43, January 21, 2015 (UTC) First Time Yes, i think its the 'first time' thing you hate, i can understand this, because it gets repetitive. If there was only 1 'first time' trivia fact on a page it would be alright, but because it's such a big page, it is full of them! (talk) 18:50, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Sig Thanks for letting me know. (talk) 19:15, January 21, 2015 (UTC) : Oh, you know what? Sorry for everything back there. (talk) 19:46, January 21, 2015 (UTC) : For what? :) (talk) 19:49, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :: For losing my patience with him, even if I disagreed with him, I shouldn't be angry like I was. (talk) 19:55, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :: Yeh, me too, i shouldn't have reacted like that. (talk) 19:56, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Past is past. And you know what JFK said? "Those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future". 20:29, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, sorry about that, i just got annoyed how i was getting 'picked on' all the time, but i realise now. I am udnerstanding how the wiki works more and more everyday. Hopefully, if everything goes to plan, i will re-request promotion in 4 or 5 more weeks. :) (talk) 20:44, January 21, 2015 (UTC) XPanetta I think you should launch the complaint at Community Central. I'll back the case. Leo68 (talk) 23:51, January 21, 2015 (UTC) I've sent a report to Wiki with the evidence you found, and they hope to get back to me ASAP. Good work Rain. SJWalker (talk) 14:58, January 22, 2015 (UTC) GTA 2 setting Hey Rain. I was a bit curious after that guy said that GTA 2 is set in 1999, so looked a little bit more into this. Turn out he is not totally wrong! As you can see in the official GTA2 website here:http://www.rockstargames.com/gta2/frameset.html, the clock is set to always show the CURENT day, so if you enter today, you will see January 22, 2015, with would make the game be set in three weeks from now. This means that when the game was first released, (september 30, 1999) that actually would make the game be set in 1999. [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 19:35, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :Now I'm confused, according to that page, the game is set three weeks into the future of the date displayed, but the date is always changing because is programed to always show the current day. I wonder if the person who edited the GTA 2 page in wikipedia, visited that page in 2013 and not noticed this, come to thing of this, I actually remember a couple of years ago, people saying that GTA 2 was set in 2012 too! Could we have passed so many years without noticing this? Because that site is definitly not visited that much and everything we know about GTA 2 setting, comes from word of mouth and speculation, theres barely anything oficial about that game. Do you thing we should discuss this with the staff? [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 19:49, January 22, 2015 (UTC) RfP Can you vote at requests for promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:38, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Reply The page is updated. Messi1983 (talk) 12:59, January 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Infoboxes Both Steam (even though it counts as PC, of course) and Puerto Rico, which are not added from the Infoboxes from my userpage. 18:24, January 24, 2015 (UTC)